Holding Out For A Hero
by Musical Nights
Summary: Madison and her family have known the Petrelli's for years. While working for Nathan on his political campaign, she falls victim to her deadly powers when she gets jealous over Peter. She soon finds out that her parents were a part of the Company. She also learns that if she doesn't win Peter back, his future will be sealed six feet under the ground.


Chapter One

Genesis

"Vote Nathan Petrelli!" the blonde said with a wide smile, seeing the smile be returned to her by the future Senator of New York. Nathan walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. The poster sitting on her desk had his face plastered on it, letters in a font that would catch the eyes of New York's citizens.

"Looks great, Madison." Nathan responded, picking up the poster. "How soon can the others be ready?"

"Well," Madison started, scooping her cellphone from her pocket. She checked the time on it. "Juliet should be here in about ten minutes to take these to the copy shop."

Nathan nodded. By this time, Peter had entered the building, walking with what seemed to be a sense of purpose. Madison looked back down at the poster, idly tracing the outline of Nathan's name with her marker. Nathan managed to intercept Peter, telling him that he was late for a fundraiser and a few meetings.

Cue the natural brother argument the two had. Madison couldn't help but to smile lightly to herself. The Cooper family had been friends with the Petrelli's before Madison and her paternal twin, Juliet, was even born. Realizing that Nathan called her name, Madison hopped up out of her chair and grabbed her purse. She tugged the hem of her pink dress, adjusting it as she followed the two arguing brothers out of Nathan's campaign building.

Nathan huffed, fishing his ringing phone from his jacket pocket. "Ma, I can't talk...what? I'll be there in ten minutes."

Peter's eyes looked over at Madison, who stood by his brother, her hands clasped together in front of her. Then, he looked at Nathan. "What?"

"Mom just got arrested."

Madison frowned and questioned, "Arrested? For what?"

"Shoplifting."

"Shoplifting socks? Little crazy, don't ya think?"

Angela Petrelli looked up at Madison, taking the cup of tea that the blonde handed out to her. Madison gave her a weak smile and took a seat beside her at the expensive mahogany dining room table in the Petrelli mansion. Heidi Petrelli, Nathan's wife, sat at the other end, sitting back in her wheelchair, sipping on her own tea.

"You were always the daughter that I never had or really wanted, Madison. You and Juliet. You two had played with Nathan and Peter since they were barely out of diapers."

Madison snorted, shaking her head. "Don't remind me." Madison's parents always mentioned stories about the four of them, sitting in a bath tub playing in bubbles with swim suits on. Either it was that story or they would always tell the story about how Peter and her fought on the playground when they were kids. It was the first of the many punches Madison had delivered to Peter Petrelli.

Juliet entered the room, brushing her dark brown hair from her eyes. Though they were twins, Juliet and Madison shared no common characteristics. Madison had blonde hair and blue eyes while Juliet had brown hair and eyes. Juliet dropped the stack of posters on the table and let out a long sigh. "All the posters are done, just like Nathan wanted." she sighed.

Madison swirled her tea in her cup. Looking over at Heidi, she asked, "Isn't Nathan's rally tomorrow night?"

Heidi nodded, brushing short dark hair from her face. She had been cooped up in the home for the past few months for medical reasons and political reasons. Madison always thought it was ridiculous but she never said anything. She looked at her watch, seeing that it was getting late. "I should get going. Come on, Juliet. We'll see you all tomorrow night."

Madison was sitting at one of the tables with Juliet. She raised up her champagne flute when Nathan finished his speech, following the others in the place. That was, of course, when Nathan mentioned Peter's "suicidal" problem. Her blue eyes looked over at Peter, who was dressed in a suit, standing beside Simone Deveaux. Madison's eyes dropped to her glass. When was he going to tell her about this?

Peter stormed out of the building, Madison dropping her glass to the table, following after him. The rain was starting to pound. "Peter!" she shouted, catching his attention. His face suggested that he wasn't particularly happy to see her.

What was she supposed to say?

"What's been going on, Peter?" she shouted over the traffic. Peter shook his head, figuring that she wouldn't understand. He turned his back on her and walked away. Madison felt something brush beside her, seeing that it was Simone. Madison gritted her teeth, not being able to handle the jealousy that was running through her. The rain started to pour against her skin, which felt hot.

In fact, it felt like her skin was sizzling under the water. She didn't even need to see that Simone and Peter shared a kiss underneath a red umbrella. In fact, she didn't get the chance to. In a flash, she landed on the ground with a crash.


End file.
